Meeting you
by Hyuugazan
Summary: *FF berjudul Meet you dihapus, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan.a* Bertemu d3nganmu, sesuatu yang seharusnya aku hindari. Membiarkanmu masuk dalam hari-hariku, sesuatu yang semestinya tidak pernah kuizinkan. / "Jika waktu seperti cd film yang dapat diputar balik, kau ingin menjadi apa?"/ 'Aku tetap ingin menjadi diriku yang kau kenal' /
1. Chapter 1

Yoodaah~Fanfiction Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruHina

Genre : roman

Author : Hyuugazan

-Judul : Meet You

Chap 1

Gadis kepala indigo itu, entah berapa jam ia lewati tanpa ekspresi duduk di bangku taman. Kepalanya tertekuk. Tatapannya kosong ke bawah. Kedua tangannya mengerat satu sama lain. Kakinya menyentuh koper kecil yang tak tertutup dengan benar, dapat dilihat helai pakaian diantara resleting yg terbuka. Kesimpulannya, gadis itu memasukkan pakaiannya dengan buru2, dan dapat di pastikan cepat atau lambat kediaman hyuuga akan gaduh kehilangan putri emasnya yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan-entahlah, hinata juga tak tau siapa itu,, siapapun itu, ia tak ingin di nikahkan dengan lelaki yang tak di kenalnya. Bahkan menurut Hanabi, adik sekaligus mata2 setianya, lelaki yg ingin di jodohkan dengannya pun belum jelas asal-usul dan kepastiannya. Bahkan Hiashi tidak memberitahukan usia calonnya. Bisa saja usia kepala dua jauh diatasnya yang akan menjadi calonnya, ohh atau seorang mafia yang memeras ayahnya dan mengancam akan membocorkan bumbu rahasia di perusahaan hyuuga. Cukup, Hinata tak ingin pernikahan sekali dalam hidupnya harus bernasib sama dengan dorama2 cengeng yg sering di tontonnya. Ia ingin menikah atas dasar cinta. Bukan pernikahan bisnis.

Berhubungan soal cinta, sialnya hinata juga tak mengerti definisi itu sesungguhnya. Bagaimana ia dapat merasakan cinta bila ia selalu di kawal oleh ajudan hiashi dan neji si overprotective yang tak memberi sedikitpun peluang untuk para lelaki meliriknya, karena akan di deathglare terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat mengajak kenalan.. ohh belum lagi selama ini ia menghabiskan masa kanak" dengan bermain di rumah super lengkap, masa SD dengan homeschooling yg gurunya selalu perempuan, dan... masa SMP setidaknya ia dapat bebas sedikit meski sama saja, masa SMP.a juga tidak bisa melihat lelaki selain gurunya yang rada lansia di sekolah khusus putri. Serta sekarang.. masa SMAnya tiba2 sudah bicara mengenai pernikahan! hellow, seingatnya ia tak pernah menyentuh tangan lelaki manapun kecuali sepupu neji, dan ayahnya tercinta hiashi serta ajudan2 ayahnya yang itupun terpaksa untuk melindunginya, seperti menarik tangan hinata di saat wartawan mendesaknya.

Selebihnya.. nol besar!,

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Naruto, mengusap-usap wajahnya malas dengan handuk basah. Upaya itu untuk menghemat iuran air di rumah susun imutnya. Mata biru lautnya merefleksikan bosan yang sangat, bosan akan rutinitas yang tak ada perkembangannya selama bertahun2. ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Naruto kau harus semangaaat-Dattebayo!" Teriaknya sambil merentangkan tangan. Kemudian tangannya menyambar jaket jingga lapuk yang entah dari sudut kota mana ia dapatkan. Setidaknya ini gratis.. pikirnya saat itu. Pintunya di tutup pelan-pelan agar tidak menggetar hingga tingkat bawah. Yahh, rumah dua susun ini tak lebih dari sekedar kamar-kamar kecil berdinding kayu, tanpa cat dan seng-seng bekas yang disusun sedemikian rupa.

Setelahnya, ia berlari menuruni tangga besi dan dengan semangat barunya menuju tempat kerjanya yang hangat. Dari kejauhan Naruto dapat merasakan hangatnya panggangan dan panci yang mengeluarkan aroma sup, dapur kerja yang ia rindukan. Setidaknya pekerjaannya yang membuat ia bersemangat. Meski tanpa cinta dalam hidupnya. Ia pun tak memusingkan tentang cinta dan siapa juga yang akan meliriknya di kota metropolitan seperti ini? ia sama sekali tak dapat di sandingkan dengan pemuda2 konglomerat yang biasa mampir di kafe tmpat ia bekerja, jauh lebih apapun darinya. Terkadang ia juga berharap hidupnya dapat berbanding terbalik dari apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Tetapi kembali pada kenyataan bahwaia hanyalah pemuda biasa dari sudut kota, dengan sepatu dapatan, celana cuci gudang, baju lusuh, jaket lapuk dan syal gratisan dari acara doorprize jalanan.

Ia tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-giginya. Mengartikan bahwaia akan berjuang melewati hari ini sebaik-baiknya.

Mataharibaru menampakkan cahayanya, sementara ia telah sampai di tempat kerja lewat pintu belakang. Sudah siap dengan celemeknya, menggiling bumbu2 sebelum karyawan lain datang sambil bersenandung pelan. Memulai rutinitas yang sama setiap harinya.

Kau yakin Naruto?

Hinata mengelus perutnya. Menandakan bahwaia mencoba untuk menenangkan geliat cacing yang demo minta makan. Ia mendesah dan bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya teralihkan ke matahari terbit. Di waktu seperti ini, ia pasti masih tertidur pulas di bawahselimut tebalnya. Apalagi saat ini peralihan ke musim dingin, koki hyuuga akan menghidangkan sup hangat di meja makan beserta lauk2 hangat lainnya. Hhh.. belum 24 jam Hinata meninggalkan kediaman hyuuga, ia sudah rindu. Sesaat terlintas di pikirannya untuk kembali lagi dan duduk di meja makan, memakan hidangan dengan lahap.

Putri Hyuuga itu menggeleng 'Tidak, aku tidak akan semudah itu kembali!' Dengan kasar ia menarik kopernya pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Kakinya mencak-mencak, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan semua kenyamanan di rumahnya. Membuat frame kacamata hitamnya miring sedikit sebelum ia membenarkannya kembali.

Dengan rok selutut, baju kaos lengan panjang,sepatu highels, koper berat berisi hal yg tak penting, serta uang seadanya, gadis hyuuga ini harus bertahan hidup. Dan pertama2 ia harus mencari makan sendiri.

~UtaHyuu You~

"Siapkan sup hangat untukku!," Naruto melongo melihat perempuan ini masuk seenaknya, padahal papan belum berbalik menjadi 'open'. Kemudian duduk, mengangkat kakinya, melepas sepatu highels.a dan mencampakkannya asal ke bawah meja. Gadis bermata bulan itu menatap sebal si pelayan di balik kacamata hitamnya. "Heh, apa yang kau lihat!, cepat bawakan sup hangat untukku. Atau kau kupecat!," tangannya berpangku sambil bersender nyaman. layaknya bos, hinata duduk bersilang kaki. Oke, sepertinya ia masih belum tahu tempat di mana dia sekarang, ini bukanlah kediaman hyuuga dimana makanan di hidangkan secara otomatis dan seenaknya menyuruh para pelayan. Di luar kau harus tahu sopan santun nona.

"Maaf, tapi bukan aku pelayannya nona. Lagipula masakan belum ada yang jadi," ucap Naruto sesopan mungkin.

pupil bulan hinata membulat mendapat jawaban tidak memuaskan. Sepertinya si gadis ini harus di ingatkan kembali, ia sekarang tidak berada di rumah, tmpat di mana keinginannya selalu di sambut. "Hei!, kau tidak tau aku siapa!,~kryuuk~ cepat aku lapar sekali!," teriaknya tidak nyambung, baru ini hinata merasakan kelaparan lebih dari setengah jam. "Cepat kuning bodoh!," gebraknya.

"Jaga omonganmu nona!, siapapun dirimu, kau tak berhak mengataiku bodoh!," balas Naruto tak kalah sengit. Badannya berbalik secepatnya dan menghilang di balik pintu bertuliskan 'kitchen'. Di balik pintu Naruto mendengus dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Sementara Hinata terdiam, mulutnya ingin berkata maaf, namun ia mengatupkan mulutnya lagi, gengsi. Karena kata maaf adalah kata ke sejuta di daftar penting seorang hyuuga hinata.

~Kryuuk. perutnya berbunyi lagi, tangan kirinya memegangi perut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyesal karena selalu melewatkan makan malam demi menjaga berat badannya, membuang2 makanan, dan hanya memakan makanan yang di sukai saja. Ayolah!, makanan apapun itu, entah sebatang brokoli yang di bencinya, tidak apa2 asalkan ada makanan yang masuk ke perutnya. Hinata mencoba berjalan mendekati pintu dapur. Dalam hati ia bersungut, tidak percaya ia akan memohon di beri makanan. Tangannya terangkat siap mengetuk. Naruto lebih dulu membuka pintu dan menyodorkan secuil roti jatah makan paginya. Hinata mendongak. Ia tidak menyangka 'pemuda ini baik sekali memberinya roti'-tidak, tidak!, Hinata menarik perkataan hatinya barusan. Pemuda ini, memakan roti itu di hadapannya dengan tampang yang mengatakan "Oh! ini enak sekali! nyam..nyamm..nyam.."

Sebelum hinata sempat membuka mulut, kepala kuning itu telah menutup pintu dan hilang dari hadapannya.

"Whats? Apa-apaan ini!-" Hinata tercekat. Tidak menyangka di dunia yang ia kira segalanya miliknya mudah di dapat berjungkir balik diluar sini.

Sepertinya kau harus ikut kursus merendahkan sedikit derajatmu Hinata-tanpa hyuuga, karena di luar sini hyuugamu tak berpengaruh bagi orang semacam pemuda ini, Hinata.

Oke, mungkin perlahan Naruto semakin mengerti apa kata pepatah dri orang mengenai "Ladys, you're winner,"

Dengan ancaman suara 'tangis' yang terdengar seolah ia makhluk paling lemah di muka bumi ini. Simpel, murah dan ampuh.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tatapan tanya. Memperhatikan cara gadis itu makan, lalu pandangannya berganti ke koper dan penampilan gadis ini. Kalau dilihat2 tampaknya penampilan gadis bernama Hinata ini modis dengan koper mahal, Naruto pernah melihat iklan koper itu di televisi, pastinya bermerk bukan?

Lalu, kenapa gadis ini harus menggedor-gedor pintu dapur untuk mendapat sebungkus roti yang jelas2 sudah dimakan segigit olehnya, malah begitu Naruto membuka pintu kedua kalinya, gadis ini langsung merampas roti itu dan langsung melahapnya.

"Hei," panggil Naruto. Hinata bergumam singkat, tanda ia mendengar "Sebenarnya kau dari mana?" ahh pertanyaan itu akhirnya keluar juga. Untung Hinata sudah mempersiapkan jawabannya "Aku dari Saitama, Aku kabur ke Tokyo," jawabnya setelah potongan roti terakhir habis.

"Aku tidak tanya kenapa kau kemari?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, kedua lengannya bersilang di belakang kepala.

'Dasar Menyebalkan!' batin Hinata. Gara2 pemuda ini, Hinata entah berapa kali mendengus sebal pagi ini. Hinata mengangkat tarikan kopernya dan bersiap pergi setelah memasang sepatu.

"Hei, kau tak bilang terima kasih?,"

"Untuk apa aku berterima kasih karena secuil roti bekas liurmu kuning!," satu2nya gadis di pintu keluar itu meleletkan lidahnya dan berbalik pergi setengah berlari.

Naruto menggeretakkan giginya. 'Tingkah laku gadis ini benar-benar!, apa dia tidak di ajari untuk bilang trima kasih!' Naruto menahan pintu keluar sebelum tertutup "Hei kau gadis bulan!, setidaknya kau bilang maaf telah melahap makan pagiku!," teriak Naruto dengan lantangnya, tidak sadar orang-orang sudah banyak berlalu-lalang.

Hinata tetap berjalan lurus, seolah tidak merasa bahwa itu dirinya, tangannya mengibaskan rambut lurusnya dengan gaya staycool. bibir ranumnya melengkung ke atas saat di dengarnya seorang kakek menasehati pemuda yang berteriak tadi.

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir dan menunduk saat kakek yang baru saja berlalu dari hadapannya menasehati agar jangan berteriak di jalan, membuat orang terkejut katanya. Naruto kembali kedalam, mentup pintu kaca, dan membalik tanda menjadi 'open'

Di balik pintu dapur dapat Naruto dengar perbincangan shion dan tenten yang sepertinya baru tiba.

"...benarkah tenten-nii?,"tanya Shion takjub.

"Iya Shion, aku tidak menyangka jika seminar itu membawa manfaat sebesar ini!" tenten merentangkan tangannya lebar2, sampai kena Naruto yang kebetulan di belakangnya. "Eh, gomen Naruto!," ia segera menarik tangannya. Naruto tersenyum maklum.

"Kudengar, besok kita akan ada pemeriksaan ya?," Tanya Naruto. Tenten mengangguk.

"Iya, bahan dan menu makanan kita akan dinilai kualitasnya," sahut Shion.

"Yap, jadi kita akan kerja lembur merapikan malam ini!" tenten menggulung lengan bajunya semangat. Selaku ia yang lebih tua dari karyawan lain, ia yg di percaya untuk mengatur semuanya saat Tsunade tidak ada.

"Yosh!, ayo semangatth!,- Dattebayyo!,"

(/^v^)/~ToBeCoNtInUe

Silent reader? Jgn gtu yak :D

Flamers ? ...

Reviews? Wow saia akan sangat menghargainya!

(/^v^)/~ komentar kalian semanhatku


	2. Meeting You

Yoodaah~Fanfiction Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruHina

Genre : Roman

Author : Hyuugazan

**Chap 2**

Pukul 02 siang. Hinata berulang kali mencoba menyetop mobil dengan ibu jari, yahh.. seperti itulah yang pernah di lihatnya di televisi, menegakkan ibu jarinya dan mobil akan berhenti, menandakan ia memberi tumpangan gratis, dan kini hinata sedang mencobanya.

'Kuso!, aku tak menyangka bakal memohon tumpangan seperti ini!,' sungutnya dalam hati. Lengannya berulang kali mengelap peluh di pelipisnya. Tangan kirinya bertumpu pada lutut, membuat tubuh bagian atasnya menunduk sedikit. Sementara tangan kanannya tetap lurus, menegakkan ibu jari harapannya.

Hinata mendongak saat menyadari sesuatu berhenti di depannya, sebuah mobil sedan butut berhenti di depannya. Mobil yang sepertinya berwarna merah dengan cat yang amburadul dan karatan. 'Huh, lagi2 mobil tidak layak yang berhenti!,' ia berdiri tegak, segera menarik ibu jarinya dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung. Matanya ke tempat lain, seolah tidak tahu.

Pintu mobil di depannya terbuka, menampakkan sosok dekil di balik kemudi dan anjing kuduk di sampingnya. Bonusnya, bau pengap langsung menyerang indra penciumannya. Hinata menutup hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Hei cantik!, kau mau kemana~?" goda si pengemudi sambil mengelus anjing kuduk di sampingnya. Hinata bergidik ogah, diam saja tak merespon.

"Ohya, mungkin kau belum berkenalan denganku, makannya kau malu, iyakan cantik?!, Perkenalkan namaku Kiba, anggota perlindungan anjing Tokyo!" kiba mengulurkan tangan yang baru saja habis mengelus anjing kuduk itu, Hinata tak menyambut. Kiba menarik ulurannya kembali. "Hei nona, dari tadi aku bicara padamu!" ucapnya kemudian, Hinata tidak juga menyahut, malah membetulkan frame kacamata hitamnya dengan gaya sombong.

"Cantik2 koq sombong!," BRAAK, ia menutup pintu mobil dan menancap gas, pergi.

Satu lagi mobil butut berlalu karena perlakuan cuek Hinata.

10 menit setelahnya, ia belum juga mendapat tumpangan seperti tipenya, mobil sport.. atau setidaknya mobil ber-AC yang tidak karatan seperti mobil yang sudah-sudah.

Dasar gadis pemilih!,

akhirnya ia menyerah sejenak, kembali ke kios kecil tak terpakai, ia berteduh dari sengatan mentari akhir musim gugur. Biasanya angin berhembus dingin. Tapi tidak seperti saat ini. Baginya semua sengatan panas, gerah berada di jalanan. Menunggu sampai petang memeluk.

/'Cinta tidak perlu di tunggu, karena cinta akan datang sendirinya. Tapi kau harus mencarinya. Karena cinta butuh perjuangan'/

Cih!, Hinata mendecih membaca potongan promosi katalog novel di koran. Sekarang ia sedang tidak butuh kata-kata! ia perlu selimut dan tempat untuk tidur, di tambah lagi perutnya kelaparan. Cuma makan burger gocengan tadi siang, tidak akan membuatnya kenyang sampai malam.

Ternyata kabur dari rumah tak semudah yang ia bayangkan..

Matanya menatap rembulan yang sejak dua jam lalu menemani gelap. Lalu, siapa yang akan menemaninya dalam sepi.  
"Haha-ue, di sini sepi sekali ya.." gumamnya pelan, menengadah pada langit.  
Semenjak ibunya pergi dari dunia ini. Ayahnya seakan berubah, tidak peduli lagi padanya dan jarang di rumah. Setiap hari hanya kerja kerja kerja. Itulah setahu Hinata. Saat ayahnya pulang, langsung masuk kamar atau ke ruang kerja. Hinata sama sekali tak sempat menceritakan bagaimana harinya di sekolah, bahkan ayahnya tak menjawab balasan "tadaima" yang di ucapkannya. Melepas sepatu, mencuci muka sekilas di wastafel ruang makan dan-Blaak-pintu di tutup. tak ada cerita, tak ada respon.

Karena alasan itu, ia mencari cara agar mendapat perhatian. Mulai dari tidak meletakkan pakaian kotor sembarangan, tidak menghabiskan makanan, bersembunyi tatkala guru pengajarnya datang dan masih banyak lagi agar ayahnya mau menegurnya. Tapi apa, ayahnya sama sekali tak pernah menegur atas apapun yang di lakukannya. Tetap acuh tak acuh akan kehadirannya.

Perlahan ia menutup dan membuka matanya berulang kali. Meredam sedikit sakit yang menjalar di hatinya.

"Apa tidak bisa lebih buruk dari ini!," teriaknya akhirnya. Matanya beralih ke gang kosong yang di laluinya. Langkah jenjangnya pun kembali ia teruskan sebelum tiga orang bertudung muncul dari sisi kiri gang.  
"Ohh, jadi wanita ini yang melecehkan pesonamu kiba?," Seorang dari mereka maju berhadapan dengan Hinata. Hinata mundur dua langkah.  
Hell!, apa lagi sekarang?  
'Pria bertudung sialan!, apa lagi ini!,"  
"Benar Saku!, dia sama sekali tidak membalas perkataanku," ucap pria bertudung dengan anjing kuduk di kirinya.  
Oh sekarang Hinata tau apa penyebabnya di kekang seperti ini.  
"Jadi maksudmu, dia bisu?," lelaki dengan suara stoic angkat bicara.  
"Bukan begitu pa-"  
"Cukup jelas," pria bertudung di hadapan hinata mengangkat tangannya. Menandakan kiba untuk berhenti bicara. Kemudian tangannya menggapai dagu Hinata, mengangkatnya sedikit ke atas.  
"Mau apa kalian!?, lepaskan aku!," cicitnya berusaha berteriak.  
"Hei, kau tau tidak kalo lewat sini ada pungutan!," Bentak orang di depannya ini. Hinata ingin menggelang, tapi dagunya kini di tahan.  
"Kau jangan berpikir aku tidak tau, ini jalan umum dan gratis tau!," balas Hinata.  
Dagunya semakin terasa di jepit. Orang di depannya seakan mencari2 sesuatu di kantong, dan menodongkan pisau itu di depannya.  
"!" Hinata tau maksudnya ini, ia pernah nonton berulang kali adegan seperti ini di film-film. Sungguh Hinata ingin menangis saat itu juga.  
"Ba-baiklah, k..kumohon.. le.. lepaskan aku, A-ambil apapun di kantongku, ka..kau bahkan bisa memiliki isi seluruh koperku,"  
Lelaki dengan suara stoic tadi memeriksa koper Hinata yang isinya kebutuhan sandang dan make-up.  
"Ini cocok untuk modalmu Saku," ucapnya singkat. Dapat Hinata dengar orang di depannya terkekeh pelan. "Bolehlah, Sasuke-kun," balasnya kemudian.  
Sebentar, jadi apa jenis makhluk di hadapannya?  
Sementara si pembawa anjing kuduk itu hanya jadi pendengar rayuan yang budiman.  
"Kau pasti akan semakin cantik Saku," goda lelaki bersuara stoic.  
"Ahhh~Sasu bisa saja," jawab lawan bicaranya malu2.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hinata tak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Di tepisnya tangan orang di depannya dari dagunya, kemudian lari secepatnya. Entah kemana.

Hinata berbelok ke jalan sisi kanan, ia kembali bertemu cafe tadi pagi.  
Bermaksud masuk ke cafe itu lagi, tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat pria bersetelan jas panjang keluar dari pintu cafe, "Oh kuso! kenapa pria itu ada di sini!" desisnya.  
Mau tak mau ia berbalik arah, tetapi lagi-lagi gerombolan tiga orang itu membuatnya tak bisa balik arah, satu2.a jalan yaitu ke sisi kiri, jalan belakang cafe.

BRUUK-ia pasti telah menabrak tubuh seseorang di hadapannya.  
Hinata melirik sekilas ke belakang, tiga gerombolan itu tidak jauh darinya.  
Hinata memeluk siapapun yang dihadapannya tadi, dan berlindung di balik badan yang lebih tinggi darinya. Membuat ia tertutupi.  
Sementara tiga gerombolan tadi, berlari terus ke depan, melewati dirinya.  
Hinata mengintip takut2 dari balik orang di hadapannya.  
Terbesit lega di hatinya, bersamaan dengan rasa lelah dan lapar yang tiba-tiba kembali terasa.  
Gadis yang biasa hidup enak ini tak tahan lagi, kakinya sudah begitu lelah, perut laparnya tidak akan menghasilkan kekuatan kini.

Dan kini ia mulai melihat kunang-kunang. Lalu apa lagi yang harus ia tunggu selain-BRRRUUUKK-pingsan.

Pemuda ini, entah sudah ke berapa kali ia menghela nafas panjang dan merenggangkan sendi-sendi kaku, lalu memukul-mukul punggungnya berulangkali, belum lagi mulutnya menguap setiap setidaknya sepuluh menit sekali. Merefleksikan bahwa ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu kasur dan terlentang bebas di atasnya. Memeluk guling lepesnya, dan menyangga kepalanya dengan bantal yang tak jauh beda dengan kondisi gulingnya.  
"Fokus Naruto!," teriaknya sambil menggeleng, berusaha menghilangkan angannya tentang tempat peristirahan terbaiknya selama ini. Tangannya kembali bekerja mengelap kompor dan merapikan sisa makanan di piring-piring ke satu plastik besar. "Dattebayo!, tinggal membuang sampah dan.." tangan kanannya mendorong pintu. "Kau bisa beristirahat dengan-"  
"Kyaa!," seseorang menabraknya  
Unfortunately!, plastik sampah di genggamannya terjatuh dan berhamburan.  
Sebelum Naruto sempat membuka mulut mengajukan protes. Seseorang-tepatnya gadis yang menabraknya tadi malah memeluknya erat mm.. tidak, mencengkramnya erat!  
Gadis itu seperti tidak tenang, Naruto memperhatikan kepalanya mencuri pandang ke belakang punggungnya.  
Naruto menoleh ke belakang, di saat bersamaan cengraman gadis itu melemah dan sepersekian detik berikutnya ia merasa ada bobot tambahan.  
"Hei kau!," Naruto bersungut. Kenapa gadis ini harus pingsan di depannya!,

Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!, dapat di rasakannya kasur kerasnya menjauh perlahan dari angannya.

°°UtaHyuu~You°°

Seharusnya ia mengadu pada Ten-ten, meminta solusi pada Shion, dan lebih tepatnya mengambil cuti hari ini!  
Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan serepot ini sampai tengah malam, sendirian. Karyawan lain telah pulang dan dia paling belakangan pulang, dan lagi ia harus mengumpul kembali sampah-sampah yang berhamburan. Di tambah lagi masalah gadis ini, kalau ada orang lain yang bisa membantu gadis ini pun ia akan lepas tangan. Tapi ini sama sekali tidak ada orang meyakinkan yang mau menolong di sekelilingnya yg sepi, lalu apa iya Naruto tega membiarkan gadis yang ia kenali sama seperti gadis tadi pagi*si gadis bersikap menyebalkan* membiarkannya tidak sadarkan diri di belakang restoran?

Sungguh Tidak, semiskin-miskinnya ia akan berusaha membantu apa yang bisa dibantunya.

Dan akhirnya ia menggendong gadis itu ke rumah susun/apartemen bututnya, meletakkannya pelan di lantai berlapis tikar rotan, menyelimutinya dengan sehelai kain yang dirasa cukup tebal. Saat selimut di tariknya sampai ke pertengahan leher, dapat dilihatnya kalung bertuliskan 'Hinata' mungkin itu namanya.

"Hei Hinata, bangun!, hei kau cepat bangun!," ucap Naruto mencoba membangunkan beberapa kali. Sementara Hinata tetap tertidur pulas.

Hhhh! Sudahlah,

Tiba-tiba ngantuk menyelimuti Naruto, dengan langkah lebar ia akhirnya menuju tempat tidur kesayangannya dan terlentang lebar kaki dan tangannya. Entahlah, baru kali ini ia begitu rindu dengan kasur kerasnya

ToBeCoNtInUe (/^v^)/~

Doumo Ariagatou Readers!

Blackschool : Makasih.. thankyouu.. :') review.a membuat q semangat ngelanjutin!, Yosha!,, semoga yg ini tdk mengecewakan :)

Sena Ayuki : Makasiih y :)

Silent readers? :D *diam gak pp, yg penting jari.a yg ngetik reviews!*

Flamers? ...

Reviews? Wooow saia akan sngat menghargainya 3 Review kalian smangatku (/^v^)/~


End file.
